Megaman X: Team Vanguard
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What happens when you take magic and mix it with science? Well, in this case, something amazing is born. Magic gave them the power to fight, but science gave them the ability to defend. Together they will fight for peace and defend the innocents, arise Team Vanguard!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Everyone!**

 **Welcome to yet another Harry Potter/Megaman crossover, Argh! Why can't I stop? My mind is overflowing with so many stories I can do with this type of crossover!**

 **But this will also be a small crossover with Leauge of Legends. Mostly the old and new PROJECT SKINS, and if you don't know the newest champions to gain Project skins are:**

 **Katarina, Ekko, and Ashe. They now have their own PROJECT skins. I love their designs mostly Ashe's and Katarina's skins they fit them so well!**

 **Ahem! Anyway, this story will take place before Sigma goes crazy and way before the Harry Potter movie timeline.  
**

 **Now a little back story:**

 **When Katrina(Fem-Harry) was left on the doorstep of her aunt's home, the magic from Lily's sacrifice reacted to the foul intent coming from the letter Dumbledore left and transported** **Katrina** **to a safer place. This had the side effect of sending her into the future, of a VERY different dimension.**

 **WARNING: Future Dumbledore, Ron, Molly Bashing. Good Snape, Ginny, Malfoys.**

 **Now on to the Ocs, there is going to be 8 Oc's, 7 of them are human and 1 is a Reploid.**

 **I do NOT own Harry Potter, Megaman or League of Legends. All rights belong to their respected owners, I only own my Ocs and story idea.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

ABLE CITY

6:30 AM

It was a beautiful morning in Abel city as the sun rose over the horizon, birds sang their songs as both humans and Reploids started their day. Though for some, their wake up calls were not exactly cheerful birds singing but more like annoying alarm clocks ringing.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH! This being an example.

"Stupid alarm clock," A female voice said as a slim arm retracted from the now broken alarm clock and back under the bed covers from which it emerged.

Then the covers were pushed off to reveal the form of a 20-year-old woman with black hair that reached just above her mid back, emerald eyes blinked tiredly as she yawns while stretching. But the most eye-catching thing about the woman was the fact that her left arm from the shoulder down was replaced with a robotic one, the metal plated arm flexed like a real arm and looked like one as it glinted in the morning light.

This young woman was Katrina Motomiya, adopted daughter of Kari and Davis Motomiya. ( A shout out to whoever gets this little easter egg ;))

"Oh well, I best get ready for both breakfast and work hum, breakfast is more important," Katrina said as she gave one last yawn before getting up from her bed and headed over to her bathroom.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Katrina now fresh and clean from her shower, she put on her uniform which consisted of a pair of blue pants with black combat boots and a white long sleeved top with a blue jacket and the Maverick Hunter HQ symbol on the left breast pocket of her jacket.

Katrina smirks she glad to be a Hunter, it allowed her to not hold back on her skills and abilities. Speaking of said ability's, Katrina turned around and picked up a dagger off her bedside desk and with a wave of her hand the dagger glows blue before shrinking down to the size of a bracelet charm.

Placing the now charm like dagger on her ear with a strong sticking charm, this made it act like an earring. Katrina chuckles she sure did love her magic, with a sigh she turned and left her room to head downstairs for breakfast.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Good morning Katrina!" A male voice yelled as Katrina entered the kitchen/living room.

The male voice belonged to a young 23-year-old man who had dark brown hair reaching his shoulders in a low ponytail with a black hair tie, his ice blue eyes were watching the food he was cooking up for breakfast. He also had a dark blue version of Katrina's uniform but with brown boots, he also had a brown belt on with the Maverick Hunters symbol on the buckle.

This was Katrina's older brother Duke Motomiya, though they were siblings thought adoption Duke treated her as if she was his biological sister.

"Morning brother, what's for breakfast?" Katrina asked as she sat down at the kitchen table after quickly washing her hands.

"Well since it's my turn today, I thought I'd make us some pancakes today," Duke said as he placed the last pancake on the plates.

Katrina smirks saying "Gotta love pancakes", Duke chuckles as he walked over and placed her place of pancakes in front of her as he sat down saying "Bon appetit, sister"

With that, the two siblings ate their breakfast in a peaceful silence until Katrina spoke up saying "I wonder what missions we'll have today?"

Duke huffs saying "Either recon missions or tracking down Mavericks", Katrina nods as she finished her breakfast saying "That was a great breakfast brother, but I'm cooking dinner"

Duke chuckles saying "Alright, you go and get our bikes ready while I'll clean up", Duke then stood up and took the plates and cutlery off the table and went over to the sink.

"See you in the garage," Katrina said as she got up and went out the back door to the garage that held the bikes. (They look like the bikes X and Zero use in the Day of Sigma movie)

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Done!" Duke yelled as he jogged into the garage to see Katrina sitting on her purple bike. She smirks saying "Helmet's on your bike"

Duke rolled his eyes while walking over to his black bike and picked up his helmet saying "Thanks, Kat why don't you go on ahead I'll catch up"

Kat huffed before putting on her helmet and starting up her bike, "Meet you there Duke" Katrina said as Duke put on his own helmet.

"See ya Kat," Duke said as he double checked his bike over, Katrina smiles before looking ahead of her and driving out of the garage.

MAVERICK HUNTER HQ

"Work sweet work," Katrina said as she pulled up into the parking area of the Maverick Hunter HQ, she loved this place it was like a second home for her.

Katrina parked up and took her helmet off before placing it inside a compartment of her Bike, she also put her house key inside her helmet.

"You're early," A female voice said near Katrina's bike, this made the young woman look up only to smirk at seeing one of her friends.

The voice belonged to a woman around the age of 24 with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and forest green eyes, her uniform was the same as Katrina's only with a black belt and gray combat boots. She also had a sword on her left hip with a collapsible shield strapped onto her own left robotic arm, the sword hilt looked similar to the Maverick hunter Zero's Z-saber but built for a human.

"Morning Athena, I see you're up early as always," Katrina said to her female friend, Athena smirks as she walked over to the bike and rider.

"And your right on time, where's Duke?" Athena asked as she looked around for Katrina's big brother.

"He'll be here soon, he was just checking his bike over when I left," Katrina said as she locked her bike up.

She then turned to Athena with a smirk as she placed her keys in her pocket, she then checked the time as she saw her brother arriving at the entrance of the parking area.

"Well, time to get to work, we have a long day ahead of us," Katrina said as she reached up and patted her friend's shoulder.

Athena chuckles "I couldn't agree more Kat"

Katrina chuckles herself, yep she loved her job. Awesome friends and you get to fight every day? What's not to love?

As Katrina and Athena went inside they heard Duke running up behind them, making it just in time as the door closed behind them.

If the three humans had stayed longer or turned around they would have seen a strange bird-like robot the size of a seagull sitting in the parking lot rafters, with its camera on the center of its chest aimed at where they once were.

* * *

Oh dear! What does the robot bird want with them?

You'll have to read and find out!

Also here are the pairings for this chapter:

Athena / Megaman X, Katrina / Zero, Duke / Alie.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

See you all in the next chapter, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 2!**

 **In this chapter, a few more of my Ocs will be introduced, along with some Megaman characters we all know and love.**

 **Also, a few things to note. In my story, Reploids can eat their own type of food and drinks along with the ability to reproduce.**

 **Now I do NOT own Megaman or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form, I only own my Ocs and story idea.**

* * *

MAVERICK HUNTER HQ

Athena chuckles as she watched Katrina chase her brother around one of the weapon unit rooms of the base, the reason why? Well, Duke thought it would be funny to boobytrap Katrina's weapon storage unit. So when Katrina went to open it she got a face full of ice cold water, needless to say, she was not happy.

"Did Duke prank Katrina again?" A male voice asked from the entrance of the room.

Athena looked over to see a young man around 22 with black hair that is cut short and slightly spiky, he had light brown eyes and had a lean muscular build. His uniform was the same as Dukes, the man also had two robotic arms replacing where his human arms had once been. This was a fellow Maverick hunter known as Orion Kurosaki, and childhood friend of Athena.

"Hello Orion, and yes Duke did prank Katrina again" Athena greeted her fellow human hunter, Orion nods as he looked over at the siblings.

Orion smirks as he watched Katrina tackle her brother to the ground with angry yells, Orion chuckled before walking over. Looks like he had to break them up once again, the last time he stopped them from fighting was when they argued over who got the most kills on a video game.

"Alright you two break it up, Katrina, Fiona is waiting for you in the training room and Duke you have a mission waiting for you," Orion said as he watched the siblings.

Katrina growls as she got off her brother while sending him a glare, she then took a few deep breaths before sending Orion a nod and going over to her weapon locker. A few seconds later she pulled out a pair of twin laser swords and closed her locker, she then turned and headed towards the exit of the room.

"See you later!" Katrina yelled as she exited the room.

"See ya!" Athena yelled after her as she chuckled, she then looked over as Duke got off the ground.

"Thanks for the save Orion," Duke said as he dusted his pants off, Orion rolled his eyes saying "Your welcome, but I'd watch my back Duke, you know Katrina will get her revenge for that prank"

Duke gave a sigh saying "I know" he then shook his head saying "I best head over to Commander Sigma for my mission, I'll see you guys later"

Orion nods as he said "Okay, see ya Duke" he gave a small smirk as Duke ran out the room.

"He is so getting pranked back," Athena said as she looked over at Orion, who just shook his head with a small chuckle.

Orion soon grabbed his gear and left the room with Athena the two talked about their morning and how their weekend went, Athena chuckles as Orion finished telling her about a youtube video he watched last night.

"I swear Markiplier is the best guy to watch when it comes to horror games," Orion said as he walked beside his friend.

"I bet he is, you must show me one of his videos later," Athena said as she sent a smirk at her friend.

"Hey! Athena! Orion!" A male voice yelled over to them, this made the duo pause in their walking and turn around to face the owner of the voice.

Athena smiles saying "X, Zero, good morning", she smiled at the red and blue Reploids who walked over to them.

Megaman X or X for short smirked as he saw his human friends and fellow hunters, he nods to Orion while sending Athena a big smile. In return, he got a nod back from Orion and a smile from Athena, besides X stood Zero who just nodded his head in greeting before speaking.

"Morning guys," Zero said as he stood with his right hand on his hip.

"I see you two are ready for today's missions," X said as he took note of his human friend's weapons.

Athena nods as she patted her sword hilt saying "All set and ready to go, partner,"

she gave him a small wink, this made X nod but unseen by Athena it also caused a small pink blush to form on X's cheeks. But Zero did making the red Reploid smirk, he knew of his friends growing crush on Athena.

"Hey, Wheres Duke and Katrina?" Zero asked as he looked around for the other two humans.

"Duke's gone to get his mission from the commander and Katrina is with Fiona in the training room," Orion said as he crossed his arms while looking at Zero.

Zero nods as he said "I'll go join them, I need a good sparring match"

"We'll go with you, we need do a warm up spar before our first mission" Orion said as he got a nod from Athena.

Zero smirks as he turned and lead everyone to the training rooms.

TRAINING ROOM 03

Inside the training room inside a Dojo setting was Katrina who stood with her twin blades ready and standing with a slight crouch (Katarina's battle stance off Leauge of legends)

Stand opposite to Katrina was a woman who looked to be 21-years-old with short chin length brown hair and ice blue eyes, she had on the female hunter uniform and stood with a rapier in hand as she faced Katrina. Her right arm was replaced with a robotic arm, said arm was also holding her rapier at the ready.

This woman was Fiona Akimoto, a childhood friend of Athena and friend to Katrina. "You ready Katrina?" Fiona asked as she sent a smirk at Katrina.

Katrina smirks saying "I'm ready, but are you ready?" Kat challenged as Fiona huffs while smirking silently accepting the challenge.

"You both ready?" On the sidelines, a young woman around 19 stood with short mid neck length brown hair and sapphire blue 'eyes'.

The young woman had on the female uniform and had a robotic right arm and her right eye had been replaced with a robotic one on her back was a big bow and a quiver of arrows, this young woman was Orions younger sister Zaria.

"Ready!" Katrina and Fiona yelled as Zaria grins yelling "Hajime!" she jumped back as the two women started to fight each other.

"I wonder who will win this round?" A male voice asked making Zaria turn to the voice saying "Hi Kiba!"

Kiba Okami smirks as he walked over, the young man was 22-years-old with chin length black hair and soft brown eyes. He had on the male uniform and had twin guns strapped to his belt, he also had a robotic left arm.

The two stood in silence watching Katrina and Fiona spar when a red blur shot past them and into the fight.

"Was that Zero?" Zaria asked as she focused on the red blur.

"Yes, it is," Orion said as he walked into the room, Zaria turns with a wide smile saying "Hey brother!" she ran over and hugged her brother before high-fiving Athena.

Zaria then hugged X as he walked into the room making the blue reploid smirk asking "Hey Zaria, did you see Zero? He shot off as soon as he heard the sound of blades clashing"

Zaria nods and pointed over to the battle where it was now Zero vs Katrina vs Fiona.

Orion smirks saying "If you can't beat them, join them", make that vs Orion as well.

X just shook his head saying "I hope they don't hurt them self too badly, last time was a trip to the medical wing"

Kiba winced remembering that day all too well, he shook his head as the speaker in the room came to life.

 _Would Team Vanguard report to commander Sigma for an important mission, I repeat Team Vanguard report to commander Sigma._

The fight came to a stop as Zero landed on his feet beside Katrina who landed on one knee, she huffs saying "Looks like it's a tie"

Fiona nods as Orion placed his sword safely on his back, Fiona placed her own sword on her waist as Zero sighs placing his own weapon on his back.

"See you later Katrina," Zero said to his human friend and partner, Katrina nods with a smirk saying "Stay safe Zero, we'll continue our spar when I get back"

Zero nods as he went over to X, Katrina placed her blades on her waist before running after her team.

She was unaware of how this one mission would forever change her and her team.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

In the next chapter, Team Vanguard are sent on a mission that goes horribly wrong.

Until the next chapter! This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!  
**

 **In this chapter Team Vanguard go missing on a mission, but who took them?**

 **Find out in this chapter!**

 **I do NOT own Harry Potter or Megaman, I only own my Ocs and story idea.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

MAVERICK HUNTER HQ

MEETING ROOM 01

"Alright, Team Vanguard listen up!" Commander Sigma yelled as his big frame stood before the group of humans standing in front of him.

The humans stood tense as they watched Commander Sigma pull up a hologram showing the mission details.

"An hour ago we received word that one of our squads has gone missing in Delta section area grid 71, I want Team Vanguard to find them and bring them back to base," Sigma said as he handed Orion who was the team leader the mission folder.

Orion nods saying "We'll bring them home sir" Sigma nods as he said "I know you will, but be careful and send for backup if need be"

Orion salutes Sigma before turning to his team with a nod, he got nods back as they left the room and headed down to the vehicle bay.

Sigma gave a soft grin as he watched Orion exit the room, he had to admit those humans had some fine combat skills. He just hoped they came back safe from the mission, with the missing squad.

IN ABEL CITY HOUR LATER

"Well this is it," Orion said as he drove his bike to the edge of the sector, the place was an older part of Abel city and a bit run down due to both age and vandalism.

Athena frowns saying "It's too quiet, something feels...off like we're being watched", Katrina gave a small huff agreeing with Athena.

"Be on your guard, Zaria keep our communications open at all times," Orion said as he glanced over his shoulder to the sniper of the team. Zaria nods as she tapped her earpiece making a holo-screen project in front of her optic.

"Ready when you are," Kiba said as he sat on his bike, his body tense as he looked at the empty streets and buildings this place gave him the creeps.

Orion nods before doing a move out gesture with his right hand before dismounting his bike, his team follows suit as they pulled their weapons out.

"Move out, and have your weapons ready," Orion said as he held how own sword at the ready.

"Yes, sir!" His team replies as they moved together as a group, their weapons glow ready for a fight at any moment.

It was a few minutes later when checking out a street that Zaria picked up something on her communications, pausing she reached up and presses her earpiece.

"Orion! I'm picking up a faint distress signal, it's not too far from here!" Zaria said as she ran over to Orion.

"Take the lead, Kiba! Katrina! Cover Zaria, everyone move!" Orion yelled as they took off in a fast run with Zaria in the lead.

They soon arrived in a small clearing surrounded by mostly destroyed buildings, Zaria narrows her eyes as she ran over to a pile of rubble with Kiba and Katrina flanking her sides. Orion held up his left arm signaling for everyone to take up points and guard Zaria, he got nods as Fiona, Duke and Athena formed a semi-circle around Zaria, Katrina, and Kiba.

Zaria gulps as she kneeled down next to the rubble, placing her bow down she reached up and turned her earpieces holo-screens record mode on. This allowed what she saw to be recorded, it also helped with mission reports.

Reaching down she began to move bricks and rocks aside as she dug around for any signs of a body or device to help them find the missing squad, after a few tense minutes she found something. But it was not something good!

"Get down!" Zaria yelled as she dove backward away from the rubble while grabbing her bow, startled her team went to question her when a beeping was heard.

"Fall back!" Orion yelled as he heard the all too familiar sound of a bomb! Katrina gasps a bullet cut her shoulder "It's an ambush!" She yelled before throwing a dagger at a sniper Reploid on a nearby roof.

"Run!" Kiba yelled as he started to shoot at a group of Mavericks that emerged from one of the buildings. "We're outnumbered!" Fiona yelled as she blocked a barrage of bullets with her sword.

"Incoming!" Athena yelled as the bomb in the rubble exploded, the shockwave sent everyone flying.

Zaria screams as she hit the ground her earpiece falling out and skidding under a barrel nearby, the young woman pants as her vision started to fade.

"Excellent! Take them back to my lab at once!" A deep voice spoke before it gave way to crazy laughter, that's all Zaria heard before finally passing out.

HOUR LATER

"Sir, test subject 04 is waking up" A monotone male voice spoke, a chuckle was heard in the background hidden by shadows.

' _W-where ugh, w-where am I?_ ' Zaria groans as she felt herself waking up, her body ached all over. ' _Oh god! Please tell me I didn't lose another limb!_ '

Forcing her eyes open Zaria felt her eyes widen as she found herself in a big test tube connected to wires and tubes, her clothing had been replaced by a simple white tube top to cover her chest and a pair of simple white shorts.

' _Where am I?! What is this place?!_ ' Zaria thought in a slight panic until she saw 6 more tubes with her team-mates inside. ' _No! Not my team as well!_ '

She went to rip the wires and tubes out of her body when a voice stopped her "I wouldn't do that" It was the same voice she heard before passing out!

"Who are you?!" Zaria yelled in anger, she growls at the voice as it spoke in a mocking tone "Me? Why I'm Doctor Hyde you're soon to be master!"

Doctor Hyde broke into laughter which woke the rest of her team, they began to yell as Hyde stepped into the light. This showed a Reploid around human height with no helmet showing his short black messy hair and piercing black eyes, his armor was mostly black and green with a white lab coat over it. In his hands, he had a walking cane and on his head was a top hat, he grins showing while an insane glint could be seen in his eyes.

"For years I've have been working on a way to make the ultimate soldier, and now I have! All I needed was the right test subjects" Hyde spoke as he spun his cane around.

"Test subjects?" Duke asked as his face went pale with horror, in the tube next to his right side Katrina gulps as she watched the crazy reploid in front of them.

"Why yes! You, humans, are the key! Your bodys are perfect! So complicated and yet able to adapt to any changes given to it! But those fools stopped me, and destroyed my beautiful research! Good thing I kept a backup of all my work!" Doctor Hyde rambled as he walked in front of the Test tubes with the humans inside.

"You won't get away with this!" Kiba yelled as he tried to punch his glass prison.

"Oh, but already have, begin the procedure!" Doctor Hyde yelled as he went back into the shadows.

"Beginning testing phase 1 now," The scientist Reploid said as he typed away before pressing a button.

Zaria gasped as her tube floor glowed, she went to yell for the Reploid to stop when electricity shot into her body making her scream at the top of her lungs.

Screaming filled the lab as the fate and life of the humans inside was changed forever.

* * *

Oh no! Doctor Hyde you Ba*£ !&

Ahem! Sorry about that, anyway in the next chapter we learn of Team Vengaurd's changes.

Until then! This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
